Saving Kenny
by mamorel
Summary: Cartman's getting married and the boys are all heading back to South Park, but something is wrong in Kenny's life. Can they save Kenny? Warnings for: domestic violence, rape, strong language, and SLASH . I do not own South Park or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Stan stepped off the plane and into the cold air of his hometown. He hadn't set foot in this crummy little town since he was 18. He had hoped he'd never have to come back, but Wendy had her heart set on being married at home, and Eric hadn't put up much resistance. He grabbed a taxi that was parked outside of the terminal and stuffed his bags in the trunk. "Down town South Park, please." He watched the scenery fly by, and he was shocked to see how much South Park had changed in the seven years since he'd left. The town was run down, stores that had been there throughout all of his childhood were now boarded up and closed.

"Haven't been home in a while, huh?" The driver eyed Stan in his rear view mirror.

"How did you know this was my home?" Stan thought the driver looked familiar, but couldn't quite place him.

"No one comes to South Park unless it was home at some point in time."

"One of my buddies is getting married. We all grew up here and this is where she wants to get married. Doesn't look like much any more." Stand sighed as the cab pulled over to the curb.

"It never was much. But things always seem to be much more when you're young. There's a hotel around the corner that's pretty decent. It's about the best one you'll get here anymore. Run by a guy named Craig Tucker. Pretty decent price too."

"I haven't seen Craig since graduation. We were in the same class. Thanks." Stan handed the man a twenty and stepped back out into the cool air. He grabbed his bag and walked around the corner and into Craig's motel. Craig was unmistakable behind the desk. His dark brown hair, stuck out from under a blue hat. His eyes looked tired, but bright. "Still wearing that stupid chullo hat, I see." He set his bag down in front of the counter.

"Stan? God, I haven't seen you in forever. What are you doing back in town?" Stan's dark hair was longer than it had been, down to his chin almost; but he was still unmistakable.

"Wendy and Cartman are getting married this Sunday. We're all going to be in town for the wedding. Kyle's supposed to be in some time tonight. I'm supposed to call him and tell him where I'm staying. Cartman and Wendy are staying at her parents in town. I still haven't heard from Kenny though. Wendy was getting kind of worried that he won't make it." Stan watched Craig's smile fade. "Did something happen to Kenny?"

Craig didn't want to have to be the one to tell Kyle about his friend, but he supposed it was the least he could do. "Kenny's around. I don't expect you'll get a hold of him though." Craig pulled his cap off and started pulling at a loose string. He didn't really know where to start. "After you guys all left, things got really bad with Kenny's parents. They kicked him out and for a while he was living on the streets. He started working the district."

Stan's stomach lurched at the thought of his friend pimping himself out on one of the many corner's of South Park's 'District.' Stan had to think back on that time when he had almost told Kenny that he loved him. He wondered now if things would have been better if he'd have told him.

"About a year ago. Butters moved back, you remember him, yeah?"

"Of course I remember Butters. How could I forget him?" Stan sat down in the chair across the desk from Craig. "Where did he go?"

"Joined the marines the summer after we all graduated. He was gone for a few years and then one day, he just came back. They got together. Butter's runs the local construction crews here in town. He's not rich or anything, but Kenny's better off, money-wise, then he's been his whole life. Butters doesn't let him out of the house much. No one really sees Kenny anymore." Craig paused to think about how best to warn Stan. "You don't cross him anymore, Butters that is. He's not like he used to be. He got big, I mean beefed up something fierce while he was out of town. I always pegged him for a fag, but tell him that to his face and he'll rearrange yours for you."

"Butters? I can't even imagine him being mean. He was always such a.... pushover." Stan watched Craig get a set of keys off of the ring behind the desk.

Craig put his hat back on and handed the keys to Stan. "The two best rooms I have. Give Kyle a call and tell him you got a room for him. First night's on the house for old times sake. Top of the stairs and to the right." He shook Stan's hand when he stood up and watched him turn the corner. He hadn't been able to tell Stan just how bad off Kenny was, but he figured that he'd find out sooner or later. He chuckled softly to himself as he thought about how much he had hated the four of them when they were younger. They had made amends in high school; mostly after Cartman had mellowed out. He hadn't told Stan, but he had gotten his invitation in the mail and had already RSVP'd.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny sat quietly on the couch waiting for Leo to come home. The pearl and pink colored invitation rested on the coffee table. He had gotten it a week ago, but hadn't gotten up the courage to talk to Leo about going. Dinner was ready, keeping warm on the stove and the house was perfect. He figured that if any day he had a good chance, today was it. He heard the door open and his stomach tightened into a knot. He grabbed the invitation and almost shoved it into the couch. Instead he folded it in half and stuck it in his front pants pocket. The wedding was only a week away, if he didn't ask now, there would be no going. He met Leo in the hall and kissed his cheek. "How was your day?" Leo encircled Kenny's waist with on beefy arm and pulled him in for a more demanding kiss. Kenny's breath hitched in his throat as he met Leo's kiss. If any day he would say yes, it would be today.

"Fine. What's for supper?" Leo ran a hand through Kenny's shoulder length hair before turning to take off his jacket. He hung it on the peg by the door and followed Kenny into the kitchen.

"I made beef stew and corn bread." He watched Leo grab a beer out of the fridge before ladling the stew into a bowl. He set the bowl and the plate of corn bread down in front of Leo and then grabbed a bowl for himself. He sat down across from Leo and watched him eat for a few moments, sizing up his attitude once again before starting on his own bowl. The stew tasted like card board in his mouth as he tried to eat. When Leo had finished his stew, Kenny got him another bowl and then pulled the envelope out of his pocket. He set it down on the table next to Leo's bowl.

"What's this?" Leo set his spoon down and picked up the frilly invitation. He read it carefully and laughed. "So, the fat ass is getting married. Do they even make tuxedo's that big?"

Kenny felt his face flush. Cartman had actually started losing weight his senior year. He wondered what he looked like now and imagined that he had probably lost a lot of weight. "He wants me to be in the wedding." His voice sounded timid and afraid, even to himself. He knew how easily this conversation could turn bad and he didn't want that. He could feel Leo's cold blue eyes on him and he stared at his soup.

"Why would they want you in the wedding?" Leo could see Kenny's eyes watering already. "You're pathetic, you know that right?" He watched Kenny nod his head in submission. "You're not going. They sent it to you out of pity. Do you really want to show up and embarrass yourself?"

Kenny shook his head. His hands were trembling so he folded them in his lap. "I just wanted to see them." He wasn't prepared for the brutal back hand that Leo gave him. His cheek stung and the tears that had been welled up in his eyes now spilled onto his cheeks.

"I'm sure you do. What, you want to see Stan, is that it? You want to let him fuck you?" Leo stood up and ran a hand though his own short cropped hair. "You want me to give you permission to go out there and be the slut that you are? Does he know you're a whore, Kenny?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He yelped when Leo pulled him to his feet and slapped him again.

"You want me to stick you back on the corner where I found you? You want to be a whore?" Leo grabbed Kenny's shoulders and shook him. After all he did, this ungrateful little slut just wanted to fuck around.

"I wouldn't sleep around on you, I swear." He could feel Leo's fingers digging into his arms. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He could see the cold anger in Leo's eyes as he threatened to slap him again. "Please... I'm sorry..." Leo shoved him backwards and he toppled over the chair, landing hard on his ass. Leo left Kenny sprawled out on the kitchen floor. Kenny sat where he had fallen for a moment, trying to collect himself and then stood up and began putting the dishes in the sink. He tried not to think as he washed and put away the dishes and cleaned the rest of the kitchen. Every time his thoughts wandered, they went to the wedding that he would not be attending. After everything had been cleaned up he tiptoed into the living room. Leo was sitting in his recliner watching a game on the TV. He quietly walked through to the bathroom. He could feel his cheek starting to swell.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle and Stan sat down at the bar they had walked past many times as children. They tossed back almost ten beers between them while they waited for Cartman to show up. "What on earth could be keeping him?" Kyle watched Stan shrug. He had been distracted the whole day and it seemed like even now he was hardly here. "Dude, what is up with you? You've like been gone all day."

Stan hadn't told Kyle what he had heard about Kenny and Butters yet. He wanted Cartman to be here too. He was relieved when he saw Cartman step into the dim light of the bar. Stan stood, waving his hand. "Eric!" He waited until Eric had ordered his beer and gotten comfortable. "Guys, I was talking to Craig, you guys remember him, yeah? He was telling me that Butters and Kenny got together."

"Butters and Kenny? I always pegged Butters for a fag, but I always thought he was bottom." Cartman laughed. Even Kyle grinned, but Stan stayed stoic.

"Yeah, apparently Butters joined the marines after we all left." Stan had gotten what Craig was hinting at, without him having to say it. "I don't think he and Kenny have a very good relationship."

"Okay, that's kind of a wide statement. You want to narrow it down a bit?" Kyle could see the worry etched on his friend's face.

"I don't know. Craig didn't really say anything specific. He just kind of avoided it. I thought maybe we should go and check on him. I mean, he still hasn't RSVP'd has he?"

"No, he hasn't. Dude, are you afraid of getting your ass kicked by Butters?" Cartman couldn't help but laugh. He stood up and followed them all as they made their way from the bar and headed towards Kenny's place.

If Kyle and Cartman hadn't been worried before, they were when they saw the hideous bruise on Kenny's cheek when he answered the door. "I haven't seen you guys in forever. How have you been?" Kenny was smiling and he knew that it was his first real smile in a long time. He hugged them each in turn, pausing slightly when Stan's arm slipped around his waist.

"Geeze, Kenny! Don't be a douche, invite us in." Cartman was only kidding, and was stunned when Kenny quickly became serious.

"I would, but Leo's not home. He really doesn't like people in the house when he's not here." It upset Kenny how easily the lies started to roll off his tongue.

"Well, then come for a walk with us." Kyle couldn't help but stare at the rather ugly bruise that marred Kenny's face. He knew now what Stan had been hinting at. Had they really grown that far apart that Kenny wouldn't call him. The more he thought about it the more he realized that while he, Stan, and Cartman had gotten together frequently over the last few years, Kenny had not been there.

Kenny smiled shyly. "I'm not... I can't really leave. I'm cooking supper." Kenny had almost said that he wasn't supposed to leave the house without Leo. The trio stared at him oddly and he remembered the altercation he and Leo had gotten into over the invitation the night before. He felt his cheeks flush. "I really have to get back to supper, but it was nice seeing you guys."

Kenny had started to grab the door and close it, but Eric's hand grabbed it. "I almost forgot. Did you get the invitation, Kenny?"

"Um... Yeah. I did, but Leo and I have had this dinner planned for our anniversary forever and we can't really cancel it. I'm sorry, Eric." He could see Cartman's eyes fall and it broke his heart. Cartman really had changed. He closed the door on his childhood friends and sat down with his back to the door. He still felt tingly from where Stan's fingers had touched him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, did you see his face?" Kyle couldn't believe what had happened. They had talked to him for all of five minutes and Kenny had practically shut the door on them.

"You think Butters really did that?" Cartman couldn't believe that the lovable, naive kid they had all picked on could be violent enough to leave a mark like that.

Stan hadn't said much since they had left Kenny's place. He was worried about Kenny, and yet he could still feel the smooth skin his hand had brushed against. He hadn't meant for his hand to go up under Kenny's shirt, but it had. Just his thumb against the small of Kenny's back. But, hadn't he felt Kenny's breath quicken? Was it his imagination?

"Earth to Stan. Come in Stan." Cartman moved a hand in front of their distracted friend.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stan looked at his two buddies just staring at him. "Obviously while he had been reminiscing he had missed something important.

"I was saying, why don't we go talk to Tweak. He still runs his mom's old coffee shop uptown. Maybe he can give us some insight."

"Yeah. Sure." Stan followed his buddies, staying slightly behind them. As far as he was concerned he had all the information that he needed. Now, all he had to figure out was what to do with it. South Park was just as small as he had remembered and it didn't take long for them to reach the cafe. He could see not only Tweak, but Bebe behind the counter. Had the two gotten hitched? He and Kyle sat down at a corner table while Cartman went to the counter.

Stan had been really distracted since they had left Kenny's place. Kyle knew that Stan had had a thing for Kenny in high school, and that he'd never gotten the nerve to up to say anything. It wasn't long before both Tweak and Bebe accompanied Cartman to the table. Tweak and Bebe were still polar opposites. Bebe's hair was perfect, and her makeup flawless; a stark contrast to Tweak's frazzled appearance. His hair stuck out in spikes that were going in all directions.

"It's good to see you guys." Tweak pulled out the chair for Bebe and took his seat after she had sat down. He took a drink of his coffee and started to fidget with a napkin. "We got your invitations, just yesterday. Haven't officially RSVP'd yet, but we're both coming."

Bebe sipped her drink quietly. "Cartman said you guys wanted to talk about Kenny."

Stan nodded his head. "We're worried about him. Craig told me a little but not much."

Bebe thought about what she was going to say before she started. This was a bad road they were headed down. "Things were really bad with Kenny after you guys all left. He ended up working down in the district. Tweak and I offered to help him out, get him back on his feet, but Kenny wouldn't take our 'charity.' Then one day Kenny and Butters showed up for coffee. They seemed real happy at first. They only live a couple doors down from us. A couple months later their neighbor called the cops because she'd heard screaming. Cops showed up and left empty handed. I've lost count of how many times the cops have been there. I don't think they even show up anymore. Poor Kenny, he used to come in here with the worst bruises. I think Butters even broke his arm once." Bebe stopped to sip her drink. She hadn't told Tweak about this next part, but she supposed it was time. "One day Kenny came in for a coffee. I had just handed it to him when Butters stormed in here. He was yelling so much, scared out all the customers; something about a picture he'd found. Butters wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. He backhanded Kenny, and he spilled the hot coffee onto the front of his shirt. I just kept thinking that he'd have a horrible burn. I was rooted to the spot, but when Butters hit him again I couldn't stand it. I told him to get out or I'd call the cops. He grabbed Kenny by the hair and hauled him out to the truck, just about threw him into the door. I grabbed the phone and started to call the cops anyway and Butters saw me. I thought I'd pee myself when he stormed back in here." Bebe could hear her voice wavering. She was disgusted with herself for being so afraid. She cold see Tweak's concern for her well being and decided to leave out the vulgar things Butters had said to her. "Kenny pushed himself between Butters and the counter, trying to get him to calm down. He kept begging me not to call the cops" She lost herself in the memory. "I can still see his eyes, pleading with me. He kept saying how he'd pay for the damages and how it was all a misunderstanding. I knew I should have called the police anyways, but I was scared and Kenny was giving me a way out. I put the phone down on the counter. Kenny's lip was still bleeding as he tugged on Butters' arm, trying to get him to leave the shop." Tweak hugged his distraught partner, who was near tears. "Two days later we got an envelope with over two hundred dollars in it. I threw it in the trash."

The trio sat transfixed by Bebe's story. How could the little boy they had all cared for have turned into this violent monster? "Come on guys. We're going back to Kenny's house." Stan stood determined that they wouldn't let their friend suffer anymore. When he looked around the table, he found that he stood alone.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, COARSE LANGUAGE, AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND YOU CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.

"Stan, we should really think this out. It sounds like Butters is really dangerous now." Cartman nodded his head in agreement with Kyle's words.

"I'm not afraid of Butters, and even if I was, this is Kenny. This is the guy you wanted to be your best man, Cartman." Stan walked out of the coffee shop leaving his friends behind. There was still no vehicle outside of Kenny's house when he rang the doorbell.

Kenny opened the door. "Stan? What are you doing here?"

Stan pushed his way through the door before Kenny could block it. "I know what Butters does to you, Kenny, and it has got to stop."

"Stan, you shouldn't be here." Kenny looked down the road before shutting the door. "Leo's going to be home soon. If he finds you here..." he was stunned by the kiss that Stan planted on his lips. It was gentle and giving, and nothing like when Leo kissed him. Kenny lost himself in that kiss until he heard the truck pull into the drive. Kenny pushed Stan back. "You have to hide."

Stan put his arms around Kenny's waist. "I'm not hiding, Kenny."

Kenny's eyes darted from Stan to the door. "Please. Just this once. He's going to eat and then go to the bar." Kenny pulled Stan towards the closet. "Please." He didn't want to think about what Leo would do to Stan. He breathed a sigh of relief when Stan nodded his head. "Don't come out no matter what, promise?"

"I promise." Stan let Kenny close him into the darkness of the closet. It was mere moments before the front door opened. He could hear Butter's deep voice rumble from the doorway.

"Why the hell's the door unlocked?"

"Some Girl Scouts were here trying to sell cookies. I must have forgotten to lock it." Kenny's voice seemed small to Stan.

Stan heard something crash and his hand went instinctively to the door knob.

"The door stays locked. Don't even open it for those bastards."

Stan leaned his face to the crack between the door and the frame. He could see Kenny picking himself and a lamp up off the floor. He returned the lamp to its rightful place. "Supper's on the table for you."

Stan saw Butters walk by. He was a beast of a man now. He dwarfed Cartman, who was still the biggest of their group. Stan suddenly didn't feel so brave and his hand fell away from the knob. Kenny was still picking the knickknacks off the floor when Butters' voice bellowed from the other room. He could see Kenny jump, almost dropping the book he'd picked up. He heard glass crash out of his line of vision and Soon Butters was there grabbing Kenny roughly by his hair.

"You just don't learn do you?" Stan could see Butters taking off his belt and he had to wonder what could have made the man so angry. Stan couldn't watch as Butters beat Kenny with the belt. Kenny cried out over and over as he was struck. Butters' shouts were almost incoherent. Stan's eyes popped back to the crack as the closet door rattled. Butters had thrown Kenny against it and now he sat slumped against it on the floor. With all the screaming going on, Stan would have thought that one of the neighbors would have called the cops by now. How could the cops just not come out anymore?

"I'm sorry, Leo. Please don't do this." Kenny could see Butters undoing the fly of his jeans and all Kenny could think about was Stan, still in the closet, watching as Leo humiliated him.

Stan realized what Butters was going to do and he felt like he was going to vomit. He put his hand back on the door knob, ready to fight for the guy he loved and he lost his nerve. Butters wasn't Butters anymore as Stan remembered how scared Bebe had been. Butters could have killed her. He covered his ears and tried to block out Butters' voice and Kenny's helpless whimpers. It wasn't until the door slammed shut that Stan uncovered his ears. Stan peeked out through the crack and saw nothing. He heard Kenny click the lock into place and he stepped out of the closet. Kenny started to fall and Stan rushed to him, barely catching him before he hit the floor. Kenny covered his face in his bruised arms, sobbing and let Stan hold him. Stan was ashamed that he had let this happen. He had been so worried, about his own life that he hadn't stood up for Kenny. He found that he wasn't angry at the neighbors for staying out of it. "He's going to kill you if you don't leave him, Kenny." Stan kissed Kenny's forehead and tried to get Kenny to look at him, but Kenny just buried his face against Stan's shoulder.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Kenny's voice was muffled and hot against Stan's neck. Stan pulled back slightly to look at Kenny. It was apparent by the red welt that the belt had struck his face at least once. The tears had left streaks down his pale face. "I don't have anything Stan. Not one cent." He knew how bad he looked right now. The bruises and the welts, but this still hadn't been the worst beating Butters had dished out to him.

"Come home with me, to New York." Stan was afraid of Butters, and couldn't blame Kenny for being afraid either. He was oblivious to the fact that his own eyes kept wandering to the door, thinking that any moment Butters would storm in and kill them both.

"I can't do that, Stan. He'll kill you. He knows..." Kenny felt his breath catch in his throat but he forced the words out anyways. "He knows about the feelings I have for you. I don't want him to hurt you because of me."

"We'll leave tonight." Stan should have been elated that Kenny liked him, but instead he felt horrible that he'd never told Kenny that he felt the same way. Maybe, if he hadn't been so much of a chicken when he was younger, this never would have happened.

"You'd miss Eric's wedding. I can't do that to him." Kenny was fighting this. God, how he wanted to leave, to just be with Stan. But Stan didn't understand how dangerous Leo was.

"Cartman will understand."

"You have to leave, Stan; before he comes back. It wasn't that bad, and it really was my fault. I should have..."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Stan stood and pulled Kenny to his feet. "Have you seen yourself?" He pulled Kenny to the mirror next to the closet and made him look at his reflection. "No one deserves what he just did to you." He watched as Kenny averted his eyes from his own reflection. "I know that you're afraid. But you can't just let him do this to you. I love you Kenny. I never told you that before because I didn't want to admit it, but I do. And I don't think that I could ever forgive myself if I just left you here with him." Both of them nearly cried out when someone knocked on the door. "I'm not hiding again, Kenny; no matter who it is." His bowels turned to liquid as he imagined Butters on the other side of the door, but he stood his ground.

The person knocked again, but Kenny seemed rooted to the spot. He watched, terrified as Stan unlocked an opened the door. The were both relieved to see Kyle and Cartman there. Stan opened the door wider and let his two companions in.

"Jesus, Kenny." Kyle saw the busted end table and the shattered glass in the doorway before he looked at Kenny. "What happened?"

"You guys really shouldn't be here. I have to clean up." Kenny turned his face away from his friends and stated picking up the chunks of glass from the bowl Leo had thrown.

"I'm not leaving unless you come with us." Stand would not be distracted from his earlier train of thought.

"I can't leave, Stan. I told you that." Kenny hadn't stopped picking up the pieces.

Stan turned to Cartman. "Kenny and I are heading back to New York tonight. I'm sorry, but we're going to miss your wedding."

"Fuck the wedding, dude. I called Wendy after you left. She said she was going to kick my ass for not coming with you." Cartman said it jokingly, and realized too late that now was not really the most appropriate time for that particular joke.

"Kenny, stop." Stan knelt down in front of Kenny. "It's time for us to go." Kenny still hadn't stopped picking up the pieces, until Stan grabbed his hands.

"Stan, I..." Kenny couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He wanted to leave so much, wanted to be with Stan, but Butters would find them. He just knew it.

"He's not going to hurt me, Kenny. Trust me." Stan kissed Kenny's lips gently. "I promise." Stan pulled Kenny to his feet and inched him towards the door. Kyle and Eric were already back on the porch.

Kenny paused in the doorway and looked at the mess that was his home. "I don't deserve you, Stan. You don't know the things I've done." He said it quietly. He didn't want Eric or Kyle to hear him. He wasn't proud of the things he had done in the district just to survive.

"You don't deserve this." Stan gestured towards the living room. "It doesn't matter what you did; not to me. Please." Stan tugged gently on Kenny's arm.

Kenny let Stan pull him out into the cool night air. They didn't bother to close the door as they walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read the summary, if the summary doesn't seem like something you'd want to read, then don't read my work. If you want to critique my writing, then that's fine and even appreciated. But if you want to review just to tell me my story sucks, or that you hate me just amuses me and I'll have my laugh and then delete it. In short, don't like, don't read.

Stan rifled through the drawers where he usually kept his sunglasses. "Kenny, do you know where my sunglasses are?" He was still rifling through the drawer when Kenny walked in and held them out to him. Kenny jumped when Stan reached out to grab them and Stan frowned. He pulled Kenny close to him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." Kenny did know, but he couldn't help feeling that fear whenever he messed up. He expected Stan to fly off the handle like Leo had done. He'd been living with Stan for over six months now and it still surprised him how gentle Stan was. Kenny could feel tears brimming in his eyes. He didn't want to disappoint Stan; was terrified that Stan would want him to leave.

Stan wrapped his arms tighter around the trembling blond and kissed him. They had been doing really well until Wendy had called and told them that she had re-planned the wedding. The wedding was till two months away, but Kenny had regressed quickly. He was terrified of their childhood home. "We don' t have to go if you don't feel ready. Wendy and Eric are okay with it." Stan hoped that Kenny wouldn't see through his little lie. In actuality, Eric had been a complete asshole when Stan had suggested that Kenny wasn't ready to go back and face South Park.

Kenny shook his head. Wendy and Eric had already postponed their wedding once for him. He couldn't ask them to do it again. "I'll be fine, really."

Stan knew that Kenny was lying. Kenny wasn't ready for this and Stan worried about him. He had already lost 10lbs from his already thin frame and still wasn't eating properly. He watched as Kenny retreated to the kitchen to finish fixing dinner when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Stan. It's Tweak."

Stan walked a little farther from the kitchen before he spoke. "What's up, Tweak?" Stan had been having Tweak and Bebe keep him informed as to what was going on in South Park.

"Remember that trailer that Kenny used to live in? Someone burned it down two nights ago."

"Wow. Did they catch him?" Stan knew who was behind the fire, didn't have any proof, but they all knew.

"No. They're not even investigating it. You and I know better, but I don't think they really care. No one lived there and it was condemned anyway." Stan could hear Tweak fidgeting with something.

Stan remembered when Tweak had called after they'd gotten home. Apparently when Butters had returned home to find Kenny gone, he had gone ballistic. He went from house to house banging on doors and demanding information as to who had come to his house. "I really don't think we should go back to South Park, but he won't back out of Eric's wedding." Stan could kick Cartman's ass for this, and Wendy's for that matter too.

"Bebe's furious. She's been down at the police station all day trying to get them to listen to her and press charges against Butters. I'm really starting to think that they're scared of him too. All they keep telling her is that the matter is being taken care of."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just so you all know I do read the anonymous reviews. To those of you who like my story, thank you and don't worry I finish what I start. To those of you who don't like my story (you'll notice your reviews have been deleted) no one forced you to read it. If you don't like it, tough luck go read someone else's work that suites your needs. You never said what was so bad about my story, and if you don't have a credible reason other than not liking the plot line, save it for someone who cares.


	7. Chapter 7

They were flying out tomorrow morning and Stan couldn't sleep. Kenny was putting up a brave front for the world to see and it felt wrong. It reminded Stan of how Kenny had to pretend to be happy with Butters. He didn't want Kenny to have to pretend. Most nights Stan could hear Kenny whimpering in his sleep and tonight was no different. He finally resigned himself to a sleepless night and padded to the kitchen. He poured himself a shot whisky and drank it down. The hardest thing for Stan was knowing that if he told Kenny they weren't going, that he would submit and then he'd be safe. But Stan also knew that if he started down that road he would lose everything else. He stood staring out across the city until he heard Kenny's light footfalls.

Kenny's eyes surveyed the dark kitchen and the rested on the bottle of Jack Daniel's sitting on the counter. He had to remind himself that this wasn't Leo. It was Stan and Stan wouldn't hurt him. "Did I wake you?" His voice was hushed and scared. He forced his feet to move across the kitchen until he stood next to Stan. He thought that one of these days Stan would get tired of having to pussyfoot around him and would want him to leave. He also thought that the alcohol would make that decision easier.

Stand pulled Kenny close and whispered in his ear. "I am not going to hurt you, Kenny. Not ever." He kissed Kenny on the cheek. "You didn't wake me, I just couldn't sleep."

"I couldn't sleep either." Kenny wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders. "I keep dreaming that I won't come back. That he'll take me and I'll never get to see you again." Kenny could feel his eyes starting to water. He hadn't told Stan the rest of his dream. Kenny didn't want to remember it, let alone share it with the man he loved.

Stan kissed Kenny's arm. "I won't let him take you, Kenny. I love you." Stan tried to bite his lip, but the question came out. "Did Butters ever tell you that he loved you?" They hadn't talked much about Kenny's life after they had all moved away. Kenny was too embarrased to talk about it. He didn't want to talk about his life while he had worked the district or how he had come to live with Butters.

Kenny put his face against Stan's neck. "No."

Stan wanted to talk about it. He knew it would do Kenny some good to get it out of his head, but Stan didn't press him. "Our flight leaves at noon, are you sure you still want to go?" He felt Kenny's head nod against his shoulder, but Kenny remained silent. Stan shifted his weight and he felt Kenny's arms tighten around him. "You want to go back to bed?"

Kenny reluctantly let his arms fall to his sides. Stan took one of his hands and led him back to the bedroom. They crawled under the covers and Kenny curled up against Stan's chest. Leo had never held him like this. If they went to bed, Leo expected Kenny to please him. Kenny chewed on his thumb nail. "The first time Leo hit me, I went to leave and I realized that I had no where to go. I thought that it would be okay, you know? I thought that, if he wanted me to stay with him that he loved me. I thought that if he loved me, he would never really hurt me. I just wanted someone to love me, Stan. Was that so bad?"

Stan could feel Kenny's tears soaking through his thin t-shirt. "No." Stan could feel tears brimming in his own eyes, but he wanted to be strong for Kenny. Stan didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.

Author's Note: Thanks to the anonymous reader who suggested I change the pairing in the summary. Originally it was supposed to be just a Kenny/Butters thing, but I seemed to have lost control of the plot and didn't think to change the pairing. I fixed the pairing to reflect the newfound Kenny/Stan pairing.


	8. Chapter 8

Kenny could feel his stomach tighten as he stepped off the plane. He felt Stan slip a cool hand into his own sweaty palm. He forced a weak smile for Stan as they made their way through the small terminal. Kyle had arrived at the airport an hour or so earlier and he was waiting with a coffee for each of them. "How was your flight?"

"It wasn't too bad. A little bumpy as far as landings are concerned, but what do you expect?" Stan took the coffee and sipped at it. His eyes surveyed the terminal looking for any sign of Butters. "Are we waiting here for Eric and Wendy?"

"We don't have to. I already reserved our rooms. Craig was really accommodating." Kyle grabbed one of the bags and led them out to a waiting cab. He could see that his urgency was not lost of Stan. "You two can get this cab. I'll take the other one."

Kenny sipped his coffee on the cab ride to the motel. He tried to keep his hands from shaking, but every mile further into South Park seemed like a nail in his coffin. Kenny could see that Stan was worried about him and he tried not to cause him any more anxiety. When they arrived at the motel they carried the bags into the room he and Stan would share.

"You look really tired, Kenny. Why don't you lay down while Kyle and I grab some dinner for us?" Stan could see Kenny's hesitancy before he nodded. He was acutely aware that Kenny didn't want to be alone, but Stan also knew there was something that Kyle needed to tell him. Stan kissed Kenny's cheek. "I'll be ten minutes; no longer, I promise." Stan slipped out the door and down to the parking lot where Kyle was waiting for him. "What's up, Kyle?"

"I talked to Tweek this morning. Someone busted out the coffee shop windows around midnight. He was going to call you, but he didn't want Kenny to stress out any more than he already is." Kyle picked up the pay phone and placed an order for a couple of pizzas.

"You really think he'll try and get a hold of Kenny at Cartman's wedding?" Stan knew the answer to his question already, but it felt good to have the weight off his chest.

Kyle hung the the phone back on the receiver. "I don't know. I mean, he went after Kenny at the coffee shop before. I called Cartman after I got off the phone with Tweek and he was talking about having a few extra cops around for the wedding."

"Fat lot of good that will do. This was a bad idea, Kyle. Kenny's going nuts. He's so terrified of being here and he won't talk to me about it. He just wants to bottle it all up inside." Stan thought about how many nights he'd awoken to find Kenny sitting up in the living room, staring at a blank television without even seeing it.

"Well, what do you expect, Stan? After living with Butters, I'd be a basket case too." Kyle looked up as another cab pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Sorry I'm late. Wendy insisted that I stop at her parents house first." He could see the resentment in their eyes. If they were daggers, he would have been dead by now. "Guys, it wasn't my fault. I asked Wendy to postpone it, but she wouldn't do it."

Stan was the first to relent. "It's okay, dude. Kenny's just real scared." Stan knew that if Wendy had seen Kenny before they'd flown out, she would have been scared too.

"We ordered pizza. You want to come up and join us?" Kyle started back upstairs without waiting for a reply. Both Stan and Cartman followed him.

Stan was eager to get back to Kenny, but he tried to play it cool. He knocked on the door and saw Kenny peak out the window before unlocking the door and letting them in. They ate in uncomfortable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Kenny paced the lonely motel room as he waited for Stan and Kyle to return. He had wanted to go with them, but he had been too afraid to set foot outside of the motel room. In truth, he didn't think they wanted him to come. They had been vague about where they were going and why. Kenny had just shrugged his shoulders and locked the door behind them. He had pulled the shades closed as well. He couldn't sit anywhere with his back to a window. Stan and Kyle had been gone almost an hour when a loud pound on the door made Kenny jump. It wasn't Stan or Kyle's knock. He knew that much. The pounding started again and grew more insistent and Kenny felt rooted to his spot on the bed.

"Open the damn door, Kenny. I swear, if I have to bust it down you'll get it twice as worse." Leo's loud voice seemed to rock the door worse than his fists.

Kenny felt himself move without thinking. He was almost to the door when he realized what he was doing and stopped walking.

"Open the door, Kenny! I know you're in there. I watched them leave without you." Leo beat his fist on the door again. It rattled the windows of the small motel room.

Kenny's hand had found its way to the doorknob and he snatched it back to his chest. He clasped one wrist in the other, restraining himself from doing something stupid. He put his back to the door and could feel Leo's fists as they banged against it. Couldn't anyone hear the noise? Wouldn't someone do something? He almost laughed through his tears as he realized that nothing had changed. He slumped down against the door, crying silently into his own fists. He prayed that Leo wouldn't be able to break in the door, and wasn't coherent enough to think of coming in through the window.

"You're just a pet project to him, Kenny. You know that. When he's tired of you not giving it up, and crying and acting like the scared little shit you are, he'll let you go. Are you going to wander the streets of New York all by yourself? You want to whore yourself out there too?" Leo put his forehead to the door as he spoke. "You'll whore yourself out to anyone who'll give you a ride until you're back here in South Park. And then you'll come crawling back to me. You know it's true, Kenny. Why don't you just make things easier on yourself and just open the door now?"

Kenny almost did open the door then. Hadn't Leo's words mirrored his own thoughts? Hadn't be worried lately that Stan was growing tired of him? He had almost reached his hand to the door again when Leo pounded on it once more.

"Open the damn door!"

Kenny brought his hand back once more to his face, this time to stifle his scream. He had almost gone back. Knowing there would be pain and suffering, he had still almost opened the door to Leo. How much longer could he sit here like this? What if Stan and Kyle came back while Leo was at the door?

When Leo spoke again it was with the voice Kenny feared the most. It wasn't the incoherent rantings of Leo when he was in a rage, but that calm voice Kenny heard before the worst of the pain started. It sent shivers down Kenny's bare arms and seemed to freeze the tears on his cheeks. "I won't let you go, Kenny. You know I'll keep coming for you."

Kenny's breath had caught in his throat and it wasn't until Leo's heavy footfalls trailed out of range that the air burst out of his lungs in a sob. Leo's words kept echoing in Kenny's mind. Leo wouldn't stop, ever. He'd hurt Stan, and Kyle, and whoever else he had to. Kenny slowly got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. His hands were shaking as he turned the light on; and he jumped at the sight of his own reflection. He didn't think he'd ever sleep again. He slumped down against the wall and prayed that Stan would return soon. Stan would know what to do. It felt like forever before he heard the key in the lock and when he stood up; for a moment, he was back at the house and Leo was opening the front door. Kenny squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again, he saw Stan staring at him curiously.

"Kenny, are you okay?" Stan set the bags down on the bed and took Kenny in his arms. He could feel Kenny's heart beat pounding through his chest. "What happened?"

Kenny wrapped his arms tighter around Stan. "Leo came here. He's been watching us since we got here. He knew you guys left and..."

Stand brushed the hair out of Kenny's eyes, trying to get him to look at him. Had Butters gotten in the room? Had he hurt Kenny?

Kenny's voice was a whisper that barely made it to Stan's ear. "I almost let him in..." Kenny could feel Stan's arms squeeze tighter around him, protecting him. Why was it that when Stan was with him, he wasn't so scared? He buried his face into Stan's shoulder and let himself cry.

Stan and Kyle locked eyes over Kenny's head. "I'm sorry I left you alone. I won't do it again. I promise." Stan kissed Kenny's forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

It was time for this to end. Stan looked around at the three men standing with him in the darkness and then at the baseball bat in his hands. Three men who had promised to fight for their friend; to end his fears. Three friends who promised to risk it all. "You guys ready for this?"

"Are you kidding? If Wendy finds out about this; she is going to kick my ass." Cartman looked at the other three who stood ready. Tweak and Kyle just nodded their heads.

Stan waited for the music to start at Tweak and Bebe's house and that was their cue. Stan pulled the ski mask down onto his face and the others did the same. They slipped quietly into the back door of Butters' house. Stan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he peeked around the corner, but there was no one in the hallway. The men continued down the darkened hallway, checking each room as they went until they found Butters' bedroom. Butters lay sleeping in the bed, an empty bottle of vodka still clutched in his hand. How many times had he forced himself on Kenny in that very bed? How many nights had Kenny laid awake, crying and in pain? Stan was surprised by the anger he felt surging through him and he brought the baseball bat down onto Butters' stomach. The man woke with a start, and probably for the first time in his adult life, there was fear in his eyes.

Butters rolled quickly off the bed, hoping to gain leverage on his assailant when he realized that there were three more people in his room. Before he could get to his feet a second man slammed a bat into his back. Butters could do nothing but defend his face as the four men repeatedly hit him. It felt like they had been beating him forever before one of them finally spoke.

"That's enough." Stan's voice quivered with restrained anger. It wasn't enough, not near enough, but they hadn't come here to kill him.

Butters laughed from his place on the floor. "You think I ain't been beat worse than this? I was in the marines, Stan." Butters got slowly to his knees and watched the men back away from him. Did you really think those stupid masks would hide who you are? Had they thought he was that stupid? "Kenny belongs to me and I want him back."

Stan watched Butters wipe the blood from his mouth. "Kenny doesn't belong to anyone. Stay away from him."

Butters laughed again as he got to his feet. "I won't stop coming for him." Butters stepped towards Stan.

Stan didn't back down. Instead, he pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it at Butters.

Kyle backed away from Stan. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Stan could feel himself losing control. "I'm not going to let him hurt Kenny anymore." Stan cocked the gun. Butters' eyes widened at the very real threat of death and Stan could see it now. He could finally see the frightened little kid they used to pick on at the playground. The fear was real. And he knew that part of this was their fault. They had all pushed and pushed him when he was little. Backed him into a corner where the only choices were to become a victim, or something meaner, to becomes someone who took what he wanted and to hell with the world.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Kyle looked at Tweak and Carman who were equally as puzzled as he was.

"You're going to shoot me over some whore?" Butters stood his ground, but he could see it in Stan's eyes, he could see the anger and the hatred. Hadn't his eyes looked like that a lot during basic training?

"I will if you come around him again." Stan turned and motioned to the others that they were leaving.

Butters waited until Stan had turned around and lunged at him. He was caught by surprise as Stan turned equally as quick and swung the gun across his face. Butters heard his nose crack and fell to his knees. "Fine, keep the worthless little bitch; but get the fuck out of my house."

Kyle, Tweak, and Cartman left first, each stunned by Stan's violent and quick reaction. Stan followed shortly behind them. They slipped their masks off once outside and walked down to Tweak's house. They sat down on the back porch and listened to the music. Kyle broke the awkward silence first. "He wasn't really going to shoot him. It's not even loaded." Kyle looked down at the blood that had splattered onto his shirt.

Cartman and Tweak exchanged glances. "You knew about all that?"

Stan sighed and looked up at the stars. "Kyle went with me yesterday to get it. I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys about it, but I wanted your reactions to be genuine. I had to make sure Butters thought I would actually shoot him." Stan lied to them. The gun was loaded and he had been prepared to shoot Butters.

Tweak and Cartman nodded, but there was nothing that needed to be said. They both had a woman at home that they cared about. Cartman stood up to leave but paused before he took a step. "Do you think we had something to do with what happened to Butters?"

"I don't know." Kyle looked down at his hands. "Maybe. His parents weren't the nicest people either. Maybe he was always messed up. Maybe there was always a part of him that was wrong."

"It doesn't matter." Stan stood up. "No one made us who we are. We made ourselves. Yeah, we may have shoved him along a little, but he made a choice." Stan looked at his friends once more. "Tell Bebe I said thank you. We're going to stay for the wedding, but Kenny and I are heading back to New York first thing afterwards."

FIN

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Here it is the final chapter.


End file.
